walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savior 1 (TV Series)
This Savior is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors. Overview Although this Savior's personality is not well known, he appeared to be a particularly nasty, cruel and heartless person even by their standards in general. He was apparently the leader of a gang of bikers among the Saviors who ambushed and murdered innocent people on the road, a position of power he made it very obvious how much he enjoyed. Despite the fact that Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha had done no harm to the Saviors at the time when they encountered this man and his gang, he seemed to take delight in making them feel powerless with his threats and taunts while he and his cohorts held them at gunpoint. His attitude towards killing people seemed to be extremely casual even by a Savior's general standards, as he stated with no remorse whatsoever that he and his gang generally "introduce ourselves by killing one of you right off the bat," although immediately after saying this he implied that this was only when a group of survivors did not seem to him like "reasonable people" as this was the reason he gave for initially sparing the lives of Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha, although he changed his mind minutes later and decided he would kill them after all just because Abraham disobeyed his order not to ask any more questions. Although he showed himself to be extremely witty, it was only in a smug, snarky, bullying way, such as when he tells Abraham not to "nibble shit" when he has to eat it. Although this man's motivation for his actions appears to be a belief that he was doing the right thing by his people, as was the case for most of the Saviors after being brainwashed by Negan, it appears that he was so unpleasant that even his fellow Saviors, even Negan himself, apparently disliked him. Neither Molly nor Paula showed any sorrow that he and his gang were dead, seeming to agree that they probably deserved it. Despite the man's apparently high rank among the Saviors and loyalty to Negan, as shown by his attempt to rob Daryl, Abraham and Sasha of their supplies on Negan's behest, Negan posthumously labelled him and his gang "the dick brigade." All this implies that this man was likely one of the most heartless, unsavoury and depraved Saviors there were. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point this survivor eventually encountered Negan to whom he then joined his group dubbed "The Saviors", upon where he became one of his lieutenants alongside Simon, Wade, Paula, Gavin, Regina, Arat, Jiro, and eventually Dwight. He aided his leader into terrorizing other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan's will, (including ambushing and murdering innocent survivors they encountered on the road). According to Molly, him and his group enjoyed to demonstrate their superiority to other travelling survivors. Season 6 "Start to Finish" As Daryl Dixon, Abraham Ford, and Sasha Williams continue their drive back to Alexandria Safe-Zone after briefly being separated the day before, they are stopped by this Savior, Timmy and other armed men. He informs the trio that their truck, weapons, and all other supplies now belong to his leader, Negan. "No Way Out" This man takes the trio's weapons and orders Timmy to make Daryl open the back of the truck. He informs Sasha and Abraham that his group of Saviors will be escorted back to wherever they call home and not to ask any questions. Abraham asks him who Negan is and he pulls a gun on Abraham. Sasha tries to reason with him and so he takes out another gun, now pointing at both of them. After a moment of holding the two at gunpoint in silence, he lowers the guns and says he won't kill either of them. However, he changes his mind after a moment and pulls the guns on them once again, though before he can kill either, he and his entire group are blown up with a rocket launcher by Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death ;Killed By *Daryl Dixon As this Savior holds Sasha and Abraham at gunpoint, he threatens to kill them but then decides not to. However, he quickly changes his mind and prepares to execute the two. Before he can pull the trigger, he along with his entire group of Saviors are blown up seconds later with an RPG by Daryl. Relationships Negan He was never shown onscreen with Negan although it is evident that he was completely loyal to him, and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of his leader. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates as he was shown leading a well-armed group of seven other Saviors during their run-in with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham. Negan personally kills Abraham, as revenge for the deaths of his people. However, in "Service", Negan calls his gang "the dick brigade", and his flippant attitude about his death implies that Negan did not like him personally. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Start to Finish" *"No Way Out" Trivia *While the character is not specifically named, his actor Christopher Berry personally named him Bud.Character named in Reddit AMA *It appears that this Savior was unpopular among his fellow Saviors. Molly labels him and his gang "idiots" who used to "put on a show" and she and Paula seemed to agree that they probably deserved what happened to them, and Negan calls him and his gang "the dick brigade". This implies that they were particularly unpleasant people even by the standards of the Saviors in general. References Category:The Saviors Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed